


Forbidden

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Series: Within The Family [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Incest, Large Breasts, Parent-Child Relationship, Riding, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Ginny has forbidden sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I gotten this idea one day while I was reading some Ginny/Arthur fanfics. There's so few stories out there involving them so I decided to do one of my own.

Ginny Weasley was moaning uncontrollably as she was being pounded from behind. She was on top of the mattress bed as she was on all fours, while her partner was standing up, as he has his hands on her hips, holding her steady as he pounded.

"Fuck yes, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Ginny chanted over and over again as the bed creaks.

Ginny is a horny beast at the moment and she was having the best sex of her life. She hadn't had this best since….well, never.

Ginny cries out as the man behind her grabbed one of her breasts that was jiggling underneath and began to knead it as he pushes his cock more farther into her.

"Don't stop! Please, don't stop!" Ginny begs as she moans once again.

"Ginny, fuck…if only you're mother could see you now," the man said lustfully.

"Da-daddy…." Ginny whimpers as she moved one of her hand to put it above her father's hand that was kneading her breast.

Arthur Weasley moaned as he came within Ginny as Ginny came afterwards. Arthur pulls out off her as Ginny slumps down on the bed, tiredly.

"We are not done yet, baby. We have more fun to do before you're mother comes home," Arthur replies as he licks his lips.

"What do you have in mind?" Ginny asked.

"Turn over on you're back. I want to eat you out," Arthur said as Ginny complies.

Arthur stares at her tits as Ginny's tits were much bigger than Molly's. He dove right in as Arthur suck on her breast as if he was a baby.

Ginny moaned as Arthur played with her other breast with his hand. She put her hand on top of Arthur's head as he swirls his tongue around the nipple before sucking it again.

"Da-Daddy…" Ginny whimpers.

Arthur let go off the breast with a pop as he did the other breast. He manipulated it the same way as he did the other one making Ginny writher beanth him.

Arthur kisses the way down as he went towards Ginny's pussy so that he can eat her out. Ginny squealed but began moaning as she felt her father's mouth on her. He had a very talented mouth.

Pretty soon, Ginny came in her climax as Arthur licks her clean before sitting up to kiss Ginny. Ginny could taste herself as the two kissed, but she didn't mind the taste.

Arthur broke off the kiss and before he could do anything, a voice called from downstairs: "Ginny! Arthur! We are back!"

Ginny gaped as she struggles to get away from her father before her mother could catch the two of them. "Ginny, wait. You don't need to leave," Arthur said calmly.

"Ron is with mum, dad. Either one of them will come up here and see us," Ginny hissed.

"No they won't," Arthur replies as he got out off the bed and began to walk out the door with not putting any clothes.

"Dad!"

"Are you coming, Ginny? No need to put clothes. I'm sure you're brother wouldn't mind seeing you naked," Arthur replied making Ginny gaped.

Nevertheless, Ginny put her shirt on but left the rest of her clothes on the floor before following her father out the door. When they reached the kitchen silently, Ginny could hear the table creaking and someone moaning.

Within the entrance of the kitchen, Ginny could just stare as she watches Ron pounding furiously into their mother as Molly was lying on her back, naked, against the table.

"W-What's going on?" Ginny asked shocked.

Neither of the two that were in the kitchen answered as Ron was too busy pounding and Molly's moaning was loud.

Arthur grabs Ginny's hand as the two of them went to sit on the couch. Well, Ginny sat on Arthur's lap as Arthur's cock slid inside her easily as Arthur took off her shirt.

"Two nights ago, I caught you're mother shagging Ronald when I came back from the ministry. You were over at a friend's place," Arthur said as Ginny remembered that night and she whimpered as she felt Arthur moving his cock a bit inside her as he grabs her breasts and began playing with them.

"So not surprisingly to the two, I joined in for a threesome. You're mother and I agreed that both of us will get to shag you since you won't be going to Hogwarts until next year," Arthur explained as he watches Ginny go up and down on his cock and he was mesmerized by her breasts.

Ginny stopped for a moment making Arthur groan in despair. "So when Ron returns home for the holidays..?"

"It is a possibility, Ginny. You may not know this, but incest is known in the Wizarding World. It's not frown upon like in the muggle world. As long as you don't get married to each other or get pregnant, it's fine," Arthur explained.

Ginny nodded in understanding as she resumed her riding on top of her father. The two heard a shout coming from the kitchen as they both know that Molly Weasley had just climaxed again.

"Faster Ginny…" Arthur begs as he couldn't stop staring at the breasts that were bouncing. Her breasts were more bigger than Molly's and Arthur couldn't wait to shag both of his women at the same time.

Ginny happily complies and the only sounds that you could possibly hear in the room were constant moaning and the slapping of skin.

It didn't took long for the two to climax with a shout as Ginny slumps toward her father as she panted slightly. Arthur held onto Ginny as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

Ginny perked up suddenly as she looked at her father. "Wait a minute. Did you and mum also shagged Fred, George….?"

Arthur nodded. "It was mostly Molly who was having sex most of the time. However I did shagged Charlie a few times as he swings both ways. George was gay so I only did him as well," he added.

"So that's why I was out off the house most of the time," Ginny said slowly.

"You weren't ready and we only do it once you start to leave for Hogwarts," Arthur explained.

Ginny nodded as she was looking forward to the full year ahead of her.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good or bad? Another story may be up on the way! :)


End file.
